The Healing of a Heart
by KaylaMicael
Summary: My second Sonic the Hedgehog story! My own version of how he and Tails first met, an adorable subject I couldn't resist taking on. Hope you enjoy, and please review. Some mild violence, but not enough in my opinion for a T rating.
1. A Day on Westside

_The past you cannot forget or undo,_

_The future is all we can look forward too._

_I wish I could have been there by your side..._

_For all the times you've weeped and cried._

As the sun rose over Westside Island, a small, double-tailed fox kit slowly limped through the trees, crying softly. His thin, dirty body was covered with bruises and blood trickled from his nose. In his hands, he gently cradled the crushed remains of a small machine. The mocking voices and laughter of the bullies echoed in his ears, along with the sharp clanging of the bat as it slammed against his invention.

Nerd… mutant… two-tailed freak…

The fox, Miles Prower, coughed and whimpered softly as tears spilled from his sky blue eyes; he didn't understand why they were so mean to him. He didn't choose to be born with two tails, and he couldn't help that he liked building and repairing things.

Suddenly his ears pricked at a faint sound that sounded like a strong wind. Before he could figure out what it was, something suddenly zoomed past nearby. Miles hurried after it and stopped on the edge of a small clearing. A blue hedgehog stood there, looking around. After a moment he took off, running so fast he was almost a blur.

"Whoa!" Miles murmured, his aches and growling stomach forgotten. "That guy's cool… where's he going?"

The kit hurried through the foliage in the direction the strange hedgehog had gone, hoping he could keep up. After a while, he emerged on one of the edges of the island. His eyes widened when he saw the blue two-seater plane parked on the cliff.

"Wow!"

Eager to see more, Miles raced up to the plane and scrambled up into the cockpit. He scanned the controls with fascination.

"This thing goes real fast!" he exclaimed, then noticed a box of tools and a few cans of paint on the floor. He picked up the toolbox and started sorting through the contents. A thought slowly came him.

I bet I c'n make it go faster…

Without a second thought, he clambered down to the door leading to the motor and crawled in, examining it and making the necessary adjustments. He didn't know how he knew what to do… it just came to him. After a while he finished with the motor and began working on the chipped, faded paint. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he had a strange feeling that he was supposed to.

…

Sonic grinned as he ran through the forest; it would take Eggman a while to recover from the last beating he'd given him, so he had ample time for some relaxation. And now that he had time, maybe he'd finally be able to fix up his plane.

Finally he emerged from the trees into the area where he'd parked the Tornado. He was startled to see a furry orange fox cub balancing on top of it, swiping a brush across the metal surface.

"Hey!" he called. "What do you think you're doing?"

The fuzzball yelped and tumbled backward into the cockpit. Before Sonic could move any closer, the little fox jumped out and half ran, half stumbled into the bushes. Sonic started to follow but noticed the plane out of the corner of his eye. He gaped in surprise; a fresh coat of blue paint covered it.

_That pipsqueak did all that?_

A tiny sneeze made him back at the bushes to see something creeping toward the cover of the forest.

"Wait a minute!" he called. The figure froze, and even from a distance Sonic could see him shaking. He walked up to the bushes slowly, being careful not to get too close as not to scare him further.

"Hey, kid," he said in a gentle voice. "C'mon out, it's okay."

There was a slight rustling sound, then the little fox peeked through the bushes, still trembling. Sonic knelt on one knee, trying to get a better look.

"It's okay," he repeated. "I'm not gonna hurt you, promise."

"C-c-cross your heart?" piped a small, childish voice.

Sonic couldn't help grinning. He drew an X on his chest with a finger.

"Cross my heart."

Finally, the kit stepped out and Sonic was able to see him clearly.

He was extremely thin, almost emaciated, and his fur was mussed and streaked with dirt, his hands and feet bare. His sky blue eyes were wide and frightened, and his ears were flat against his head. But what really caught Sonic's eye was that the little fox had two tails. He was clutching one in his hands and the other was tucked between his legs.

"S-s-sorry, mister," he stammered. "But when I see a real cool m'chine, I… I can' help it."

Sonic glanced at the plane; there was no denying that it sure looked a lot better.

"Well, I like what you did with the color."

The kit's ears perked, and his eyes seemed to grow a little brighter.

"A-an' I fixed th' engine… t' make it faster."

Sonic stared incredulously at the little cub, who started shaking and held his tail even tighter.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," he whimpered. "I-i-it works, honest!"

Sonic quickly smiled. The fox was just a little kid… he might as well humor him.

"No, it's okay," he said gently. "Mind if I try it out?"

At the little nod, he hopped in the cockpit and turned on the engine. To his great surprise, it purred on without its customary rattle and revved more powerfully than ever. After turning it off again, he climbed down and stared at the fox. Either this kid was way older than he looked, or he was a genius.

"What's your name, squirt?" he asked.

"M-Miles Prower," the kit said, then scrunched up his face as if he'd bitten something sour. "But I don' like it."

Sonic forced back an urge to laugh at the kid's expression.

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "I can't call you by a name ya don't like. Mind if I give ya a nickname?"

Miles shifted on his feet, then slowly nodded.

"Okay, then," Sonic said. His eyes moved to the little fox's double tails, something that he found absolutely fascinating. "How 'bout I call ya… Tails?"

The kit's ears pricked.

"Really?" he asked, following Sonic's look. "Y'… y' don' think they're bad?"

Sonic frowned in confusion, but shook his head.

"Nah! It looks cool."

He shifted uneasily as the newly named Tails stared at him like he'd grown an extra arm on his head.

"I'm Sonic," he finally said. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

Tails immediately dropped the tail he was holding and ran up to him, his eyes wide.

"Really? Y' are?" he exclaimed. "I hear people talkin' 'bout you! Do y' really fight tons a' bots? I don' think just one person could, but…"

Suddenly he stopped talking, looking terrified.

"I-I'm sorry!" he gasped, then coughed a few times before shrinking back. "Please don' hit me!"

"Why'd I do that?" Sonic asked, startled. Tails sniffled.

"O-other people do," he said in a small voice. Sonic was confused, until he noticed the bruises under the kit's fur and the dried blood under his nose. He forced himself not to frown, so Tails wouldn't think he was mad at him.

"Well, I won't," he said, then cocked his head. "How old are you, anyway?"

The reply almost made him fall over.

"F-four."

Sonic stared, stunned. How could this kid only be four? The way he talked, you'd have never guessed he was that young. And no four-year-old Sonic knew could work a machine like this.

"Well, uh…" he finally said. "It's gettin' late, so I can take ya home if you want. Unless your parents are around." The kit's sky blue eyes immediately grew misty.

"I don' have a mommy and daddy," he whispered. "I live in th' woods."

By now Sonic was almost in awe of this little fox. His appearance certainly made it easy to tell he'd been on his own for a long time, but how could someone so young possibly do that? But before he could say anything, he heard a loud growling sound.

"So, ya hungry?" he asked. Tails shifted as his muzzle turned pink with embarrassment. Sonic couldn't help chuckling a little.

"Well, guess this is my chance to thank you," he said. "Wait right here, 'kay?"

He zoomed off, leaving Tails looking extremely confused. Within five minutes he was speeding back with an extra large chilidog. If that didn't say thanks, he didn't know what did. When he reached the clearing Tails was sitting on the ground, fiddling with one of his namesakes. Sonic thought he could see him shivering a little, even though it wasn't very cold

_Poor guy must still be scared._

"Here ya go," he said.

The kit looked up; when he saw the chilidog, his face lit up as if he'd discovered lost gold and he leaped to his feet.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he squealed as he snatched it.

Sonic's jaw dropped open as he began scarfing it down; within a few seconds he was halfway through it.

"Whoa, slow down, pal!" he laughed. "You're gonna give yourself a stomachache."

The little fox looked up, licking sauce off his muzzle.

"Sorry," he said. "It's jus' I haven't had anything this big for a… few weeks, I think."

Sonic stared at the kid; if that was true, it was no wonder he was so skinny.

"Really?"

Tails nodded as he finished the last few bites.

"Some people in town used t' give me some food, but then I started gettin' beat up when I tried t' go."

"Why?" Sonic asked, confused. Miles sniffled and glanced behind him at his twin tails with a hateful pout.

"'Cause I'm a 'feek' a nature. I think that means I… wasn' born right n' that means I'm bad for people."

He coughed again and Sonic tightened his hands into fists, wondering who could be heartless enough to treat such a sweet, innocent kid like that.

"Who says that?" he asked. Suddenly a loud voice came from nearby.

"It came from this way! Let's get him!"

Tails began shaking like a leaf, looking completely terrified.

"I-I-I-I gotta go," he stammered, backing away.

"Wait a minute…" Sonic started, but the kit ran toward the forest before he could finish. To the hedgehog's astonishment, he twisted his tails and began spinning them, making himself lift just a slight distance off the ground before he disappeared into the trees. Just a moment later, a group of bigger kids ran into the clearing. They quickly stopped when they saw Sonic, and he recognized them from town. From what little he'd seen, he already didn't like them much.

"Hey, Sonic!" the biggest yelled. "Sorry if that runt was buggin' ya… guess we didn't fix him enough! Where'd he go?"

The hedgehog immediately narrowed his eyes.

"I'm guessing you're the guys who beat him up," he said in a low voice. The bullies heard the threat in it and looked confused.

"Well, yeah," the bigger one said, as if it were perfectly normal. "We don't need a mutant freak like him hanging around."

Sonic clenched his fists, his anger reaching a dangerous level.

"Freak, huh? Just 'cause he's a little different than you, that makes him a freak? I guess that means the fact that I can run at supersonic speed means I'm a freak! Why don't ya go to town on me?"

By now the gang was all looking very uneasy, and the big kid was stammering.

"B-b-but… but you're… I…"

"Save it, I know why!" Sonic snapped. "You'd rather stick to torturing a defenseless four year old kid who can't fight back. You think that makes ya tough? It doesn't! It makes you a coward, and I don't like cowards!"

The gang members began to back away, and he smirked a bit before continuing.

"In fact, they make me mad, and I can tell ya now things don't end well when I'm mad! So get outta here before I show ya!"

The gang scattered and ran, most of them screaming like little girls. Sonic couldn't help laughing, then glanced up at a low rumble. Dark clouds were starting to gather, giving all the signs of an oncoming storm. He quickly raised the roof of the Tornado before hurrying off into the trees. The least he could do was make sure Tails was okay.

_My own version of Tails and Sonic meeting; I know it's been done before, but I couldn't resist such a lovely story opportunity! I've tried to combine elements from their meetings in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic X and took inspiration from previous fanfics. Many of them place Tails' age at four, and I decided that was most reasonable. Sonic's can be left up to the reader. The poem at the beginning was found online to give the beginning a little more spice. Apologies if this isn't very good, and I've done my best to be original. God Bless._


	2. Inner Scars

Tails kept flying and running, trying hard not to sneeze as he kept his ears pricked for any sound behind him. Finally he reached the small cave where he'd been living almost a year now. He knew that he had once lived in something called an orphanage, but then it caught on fire during a storm. Everyone was yelling at the other kids like they were really mad and he'd run into the forest so they wouldn't hit him. He'd been living here ever since.

After waiting a while to make sure no one had followed him, he ducked inside the cave. He started coughing again and quickly bit his knuckles to muffle it. When it finally stopped, he moved to the cave wall and pulled away a loose stone to reveal a chink in the wall. Tails reached in and pulled out a small stuffed bear, then crawled to the pile of blankets near the back of the cave. Feeling a sudden chill, he snuggled into them and hugged the bear close. Almost unconsciously, he looked at a tag on the bear's leg. The words were faded but still clear: Love forever, Mom and Dad.

Tears filled Tails' eyes and he buried his face in the bear's chest. It was the only thing he had that proved he was happy once; that he was loved. He started thinking about the hedgehog, Sonic. No one had ever been so nice to him before, or looked at him like he was… normal. Letting out a small whimper, he shivered and gathered the blankets closer around him.

_It doesn't matter anyway… he'll leave and forget I ever existed. He's a hero and I'm just a mutant freak. _

The little fox wrapped his tails around his body and hugged the stuffed bear close, crying softly.

Finally he drifted off to sleep, dimly aware of the growing cold.

…

Thunder rumbled faintly overhead as Sonic ran through the woods in the direction the fox kid had gone, hoping to spot some kind of trail. He emerged into a small clearing and stopped to look around. As he stood there, a strange sniffling sound reached his ears. Frowning, he scanned the clearing and stopped on a cave nearby.

The hedgehog slowly entered and squinted as his eyes adjusted. His eyes fell on a heap of ratty blankets near the back. He moved closer and saw the young fox curled up in them, just the tip of his head sticking out. Sonic walked over and squatted beside him, frowning when he heard a faint wheezing sound.

"Miles?" he asked softly. "Hey, you awake?"

The little fox stirred and whined.

"Don' call me thad… m' nabe's Tails," he mumbled, then slowly looked up. There was a strange, glazed look in his eyes that Sonic hadn't noticed before. He blinked and squinted at the hedgehog.

"Sodic?" he murmured in a hoarse voice, then coughed. Sonic frowned; it sounded deeper than earlier.

"Yeah," he said. "Are you okay?"

The fox kit let out a little sneeze and sniffled loudly as he pushed himself up, holding a small stuffed bear.

"I feel fuddy…" he said in a dazed tone.

A suspicion coming over him, Sonic reached toward the kit. When he scooted backward, the hedgehog gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, I just wanna check something. That okay?"

Tails gazed up at him for a few moments, then nodded. After giving him another reassuring smile, Sonic reached out again and placed a hand on his forehead. As he thought, it was extremely warm.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Tails mumbled, then sneezed again and coughed. Sonic quickly gave the kit a small smile, not wanting to scare him.

"Kid, do ya know what being sick is?"

Tails pouted, looking a little insulted.

"Yeah," he said indignantly. "It's when somethin' goes wrong inside your body n' you feel bad n' get a…" He paused, squinting in thought. "… fa-… fee-… fever."

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Do ya know what a fever is?"

Tails sat there with a blank look on his face, and Sonic had to resist an urge to roll his eyes. He gently took the little fox's hand and held it against his forehead. The kit's eyes widened.

"That's why by head's hot?" he asked. Sonic nodded.

"It's probably why you're coughin', too. When'd that start?"

Tails screwed up his face for a moment, then held up three fingers.

"This mady days ago. It was'n a lot first, but it's happenin' a lot bore now n' it hurts by throat."

Another faint rumble from outside made Sonic bite his lip; he wasn't sure how sick the little fox was, but with a storm coming and the cave already damp, it would definitely be a lot worse by tomorrow.

"Is there anywhere else ya can go?" he asked.

Tails started to reply, but was cut off by a sudden coughing fit. Wincing, Sonic quickly knelt down and rubbed his back until it stopped. Another, louder rumble sounded and the hedgehog clenched his teeth; he had to get the kit to decent shelter before the rain started.

"How 'bout we find somewhere else you can sleep?" Sonic asked. "I don't think it's a good idea for ya to stay here."

At the small nod he reached out a hand. After a few moments, the fox cub slowly took it and they walked to the mouth of the cave. The sky was completely overcast now and rumbling every few minutes.

"Okay," the hedgehog said, lifting Tails onto his back. "Hold tight, kid!"

With that he took off, speeding through the forest. Tails let out a high-pitched yip and clasped his arms around the hedgehog's neck, still holding the stuffed bear.

"You're fast!" he exclaimed.

Sonic couldn't help grinning, but his smile quickly faded as a cold drop of rain struck his nose. He glanced back at Tails, who was already shivering. Then he remembered they were near the area the Tornado was in.

"Hey, you wanna stay with me for tonight?" he asked. The little fox's eyes lit up with excitement despite his obvious exhaustion.

"Really? In the plane?" he asked eagerly. Sonic couldn't help smiling as he nodded.

"I sleep in there sometimes. It's not much, but it's warm and the seats are pretty comfy."

Tails held his stuffed bear a little tighter.

"C'n Socks sleep there too?"

"Sure," Sonic said, then frowned. "He doesn't snore, right?"

Tails giggled and Sonic grinned again before changing direction, heading for the area where the Tornado was. Despite his speed, the rain was falling in a steady drizzle by the time they reached it. Thanking Chaos he'd had the foresight to put up the roof, Sonic climbed up into the plane. He lifted Tails off his back and set him down on the seat before digging out a rag and some blankets.

"Hold still, okay?" he asked, wetting a spot on the rag. After wiping away the dry blood and dirt on his face, he held the other side of the rag to Tails' nose.

"Here, blow."

The kit took the rag and blew his nose loudly before handing it back. Trying not to cringe, Sonic tossed it into a waste container. Taking one of the blankets, he began toweling off Tail's damp fur, smirking at the little squeaks of protest.

"Hold still, buddy… you'll feel a lot better if you're dry."

His amused grin widened when the squirming stopped. Finally he finished, and had to bite his lip when he saw the kit's frizzed-up fur. He vaguely resembled a little orange pom-pom.

"There, was that so bad?"

"No," Tails muttered while nodding yes. Sonic chuckled and picked up another blanket, this one thicker and softer.

"Here ya go," he said, wrapping it around the little fox. "That warm enough?"

Tails snuggled into the blanket and nodded, his jaws stretching wide in a yawn. Sonic smiled as he checked the kit's forehead again. It didn't seem better, but it wasn't any worse either.

"Okay," he said. "How about getting some sleep, huh?"

"Not tired…" Tails yawned again as he nestled against the hedgehog's side and closed his eyes.

"Sure," Sonic said, smirking. "Alright, you just sit there then."

Tails mumbled something in reply as he curled into a ball and wrapped his tails around himself, making Sonic grin. Leaning against the seat, he began thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow: he knew that the orphanage had never been rebuilt for some reason after it burned down, so maybe he could see if there was anyone in town who would take the kid in. He mentioned that there were people who had given him food, so maybe…

A clap of thunder suddenly split the air, making Sonic jump. Tails started awake just as a bolt of lightening flashed through the sky. His eyes went wide as saucers, and to Sonic's shock he let out a shrill wail of terror, hiding his face in his stuffed bear.

Sonic quickly placed a hand on his back, but before he could say anything the little fox flung himself at the hedgehog and buried his face in his stomach, sobbing loudly between coughs. Sonic was at a loss, having never had to deal with this kind of situation. Still, he felt an urge to do something. For once in his life it wasn't to take action, or run for someone else who could deal with it, but simply to be here.

"H-hey…" he said. "Take it easy, Tails. It's just lightning, it's not gonna hurt ya here."

"Th-there's n-n-no f-fire?" Tails choked out. Sonic's mind suddenly flashed back to what the locals told him about the orphanage burning down, and his eyes widened.

He gently hugged the shaking cub, his heart swelling with sudden affection.

"No fire, little guy," he soothed. "Easy… it's okay."

It took a long time, but the fox kit finally calmed down and nestled a little closer to him, sniffing and hiccupping.

"There ya go," Sonic said as he stroked his back. He glanced out at the storm and let out a heavy sigh. Even though he'd only known Tails a few hours, it was easy to tell he'd seen more suffering in his short life than anyone should in a lifetime.

"S-Sonic?" Tails suddenly sniffled. "D-do you… l-like me?"

Startled by the question, Sonic looked at the trembling fox.

"Sure I do," he said. "What's not to like?"

"I l-like you too…" Tails whispered. "Does that mean… w-we're friends?"

Sonic watched him for a moment, then a smile tugged at his face.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I guess it does."

The kit started sniffling again and wrapped his arms around the hedgehog, as if he were clinging to a life ring in the middle of a stormy ocean.

"You're the f-first one I ever had."

Sonic felt a lump in his throat as he watched Tails drift back to sleep; how could he still be willing to trust someone like this, after everything he'd been through? The hedgehog swallowed and gently ruffled the sleeping kit's bangs.

"You're my first one too," he whispered.


	3. Light in the Dark

Tails felt a warm sensation tickle his face and smiled as he hugged Socks closer, but then the feeling of something soft under him made him frown in confusion. Then the events of yesterday began to come back to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes; he was lying on the front seat of the Tornado with a blanket tucked over him. He blinked and yawned.

"Hey, someone's up! Mornin'!"

Despite the cheerful tone, Tails still jumped at the unexpected voice. He looked up to see Sonic grinning at him from the door.

"Sorry, little guy," he said as he hopped in the cockpit. "Didn't mean t' scare ya."

"So how ya doing?" he asked, his face softening. "Better?"

Tails smiled as he sat up.

"Yeah, some," he said. Sonic smiled back and reached into the bag; Tails perked up as he pulled out two more chilidogs.

"So, ya hungry?"

Tails immediately grabbed one and took an eager bite.

"Thanks!" he managed through a full mouth. Sonic smirked.

"No prob, kid," he said before taking a bite of his own. "Mmm… they've got some good chili here. I oughta get that recipe for back home."

Tails almost choked on his last bite. After managing to gulp it down, he looked up at the hedgehog with big, round eyes.

"Y-… you're leaving?"

Sonic silently cursed himself as he realized what he had said. He'd wanted to break it to the kit slowly and gently; certainly not like this.

"Well…" he said slowly. "I live at Station Square, bud. I've gotta go back eventually."

Sonic was startled when the little fox began to sob, tears filling his eyes.

"B-b-but you said… w-we were f-f-friends!"

"Hey, hey…" Sonic said gently. "We are, buddy, it's just…"

The kit's head snapped up, his eyes flashing. His teeth were bared in almost feral snarl that made Sonic draw back in alarm.

"No we're not! You're leaving me jus' like ev' one else!" With that Tails leaped out of the plane and ran toward the forest.

"Tails, wait!" Sonic shouted, but the child had already disappeared. The hedgehog leaped out of the cockpit and ran into the trees after him, but he went too fast and soon lost the trail. He cursed under his breath and forced himself to slow down, trying to backtrack.

Suddenly a hoarse cry reached his ears, making his heart pound with alarm. He ran in the same direction it came from as fast as he could, until he reached a clearing.

In the center he saw something that made his blood boil. Tails was lying on the ground, curled in a ball. The same bullies from yesterday were jeering at him as the biggest one kicked him over and over again. Within a second, Sonic had zoomed across the clearing and had lifted the kit's tormentor off the ground by his collar.

"I obviously didn't get through your thick skull yesterday, kid!" the hedgehog snarled, his eyes burning with fury. The bully shook in his grip as the others backed away, leaving Tails still whimpering on the ground.

"So I guess I need to speak your language!" Sonic continued as he pulled back his fist, then slammed it into the kid's face, knocking him almost across the clearing. Sonic turned to the others, who were cowering nearby.

"And I better not see any of you so much as LOOKING at him again, or Chaos help you when I catch you! Now get out of here! NOW!"

The gang immediately scattered, one of them dragging the dazed leader as they scrambled toward the trees. Sonic quickly turned his attention to Tails, who was still huddled on the ground. He knelt beside the kit and touched his back, but Tails flinched and curled up even tighter.

"Hey," Sonic murmured. "It's okay, Tails… it's me. They're gone."

The small fox slowly peeked between his fingers. The minute his eyes met Sonic he burst into tears and threw his arms around the hedgehog, barely able to speak through his sobs.

"M' s-s-sorry I yelled! M' sorry! Please don' let 'em hurt me! Please!"

As he looked down at the kit, Sonic felt an almost uncontrollable urge to cry. After what he had just seen, he was certain now that as long as Tails was on this island, he'd never be safe. Sonic couldn't always be here and he had no doubt that as soon as he left, those sick freaks would start on Tails again, probably even worse than before. And it wasn't much of a stretch that one day they might go too far, and…

_I can't leave him here._

"Nobody's ever gonna hurt you again," he heard himself say. Tails slowly looked up, his eyes still wet but full of hope.

"Y-y'… y' mean…"

Sonic smiled and ruffled the little fox's bangs.

"If you wanna come with me, you can."

The words were barely out before he was seized in a hug so tight he thought he'd snap in half.

"Yes!" Tails cried, his voice cracking. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, _**yes**_!"

"Can't… breathe…" Sonic gasped. The kit quickly let go, looking scared.

"I-I'm sorry!" he blurted. "Are y' gonna die?"

Sonic couldn't help grinning at the fox's childish question.

"No, I'm fine," he said, then frowned in concern as Tails suddenly groaned and grabbed his side, his face tight with pain.

"What's wrong?" the hedgehog asked. Tails started to answer, but then gasped.

"It… it hurts really bad…"

Sonic reached out and carefully ran his fingers over the kit's side. He frowned; there was definitely some damage to the ribs.

"We better get ya to a doctor," he said, gently scooping the little fox up. Tails started shaking and pressed close to Sonic.

"D-d-d-don' take me there…" he whimpered. "Th-they'll g-g-get me…"

Sonic felt his heart twist at Tails' terrible fear of those monsters, knowing it was fully justified. He gave the cub a reassuring smile.

"Okay, how about I get one at Station Square? Nobody'll hurt you there, I promise."

After a few moments of hesitation, Tails nodded. Sonic smiled and took off toward the Tornado, cradling the kit in his arms to avoid further damage to his ribs.

By the time he reached the plane Tails was asleep again, letting out small whimpers as he shivered. Frowning with worry, Sonic picked up the blanket on the seat and wrapped it around the little fox before laying him on the back seat. Noticing the stuffed bear, dropped on the floor, he picked it up and placed it in Tails' arms.

"Hang in there, little guy," he whispered. Leaping into the pilot seat, he revved up the plane and took off. For a moment, he regretted that Tails wasn't awake… after all, this was most likely the last view he'd get of his former home. He shook it off and steered the Tornado on course toward home.

The little fox probably wouldn't regret it. In truth, Sonic very much doubted he'd even miss the island.

…

Tails couldn't remember ever being on something so soft in his whole life. The cots in the orphanage had been okay, but they were kind of stiff and sometimes when it rained they got yucky and made him sneeze. He snuggled into the warmth and began to go back to sleep, but just then he felt something round and cold press on his chest.

Tails let out a small whine of protest and started to tell whoever was doing it to go away, only to sneeze and burst out coughing. An unfamiliar voice told him to relax, but it only made him scared.

_Where's Sonic? _

The fox kit began to push himself away, but a jab of pain in his side forced him not to move. What was happening? Were aliens poking him and stealing his insides? He knew they did that; he'd seen it on a window TV once.

Whimpering, Tails squeezed his eyes even tighter shut and huddled as close as he could to Socks. Maybe if he went back to sleep he would wake up and find this was all a strange, scary dream. But he only slipped into yet another nightmare: he was racing across the beach back on the island, only this time the sea was gone and the bed dry and cracked.

The sand, the air… it was all so hot. Behind him, he heard those horrible, mocking voices as they drew closer.

Sick with terror, Tails tried to push himself faster, but the heat seemed to weigh his body down with every step. He couldn't let them catch him. They would hit him, hurt him…

Tails suddenly stumbled and fell, landing facedown in the burning sand. He clawed at the sand, desperate to to get back up, but he was just too exhausted. Letting out a pitiful wail, he crumpled to the ground and curled up.

"D-d-don' hurt me," he sobbed. "Don't hurt me… don't hurt me…"

Shaking from terror and the chill of his sweat, he waited for the blows to begin.

"Please…" he whimpered, even though he knew it was useless. They wouldn't care if he cried; they never did. It only seemed to spur them on. The kit waited, trying to brace himself for the coming blows as the mocking voices surrounded him, but they never came. Instead, the horrible voices seemed to morph into a single gentle one, and a blissful coolness brushed his head.

After a time the heavy heat began to fade, until it became a soft, soothing warmth and Tails felt at peace for the first time in weeks.

Or maybe it was the first time ever.

Letting out a contented little sigh, he snuggled into the warmth and drifted to sleep.


	4. The Mystic Ruins

Sonic couldn't help smiling as he looked at the tiny fox cub in the bed. He was curled up in the blankets with a little smile on his face, one tail wrapped around his stuffed bear and the other draped over his body.

_Man, this kid's cute._

After arriving back home the previous day, Sonic had considered taking Tails to the hospital to get him checked out, but then decided to avoid that if he could. Waking up in a hospital was unpleasant enough when you knew you were there. Instead he had taken Tails to his house and called in a doctor he knew for a house call.

Luckily the kit hadn't been in too bad shape, but with four cracked ribs, a bad cold and high fever… not to mention nightmares… the poor kid had had a rough night.

Sonic had sat up with him all through it, sponging his hot little forehead and making sure his tossing and turning didn't cause further damage to his ribs.

The kit's fever had finally broken toward morning, and not long after the nightmares seemed to ease and he began to sleep more peacefully. Sonic had managed to catch a few winks of sleep on the downstairs couch, then come back to find Tails snuggled into the bed with his stuffed bear.

_Poor little guy_, Sonic thought as he looked at Tails. _He doesn't deserve all this._

He thought about the gang back on Westside Island and clenched his jaw in anger… how could they be so cruel to a helpless child? Even more perplexing, how could Tails still have such a sweet, innocent nature after all that? He was clearly traumatized, but in many ways he was like any other four year old. Except for his almost freakish intelligence, of course.

Sonic sighed and gave Tails a gentle pat on the head. Either way, he was glad fate had led him to the little fox; in the short time they'd been together, the hedgehog had become determined to do whatever it took to make Tails' life better. If anyone deserved that, it was this remarkable… yes, remarkable kid.

…

A light pattering sound made Tails' ears flick, and his eyelids twitched. He pushed them open; he was lying on his side in a nest of blankets, with Socks resting beside him. Tails yawned and slowly turned onto his back, holding Socks closer to him. As he blinked, trying to clear the blurriness, he saw that he was in a room he didn't recognize. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes.

"Tails?"

The kit's ears pricked again at the familiar voice and his heart leaped.

"Sonic?" he gasped, pushing himself up. A flash of pain hit his side and he fell back against the pillow. Then Sonic was there, carefully propping him up.

"Hold still, buddy. Ya can't move around too much."

Once his head cleared, Tails yipped and held out his arms. Sonic looked confused for a moment, then smiled and leaned down to return the hug. Tails immediately squeezed as hard as his little arms would allow, making the hedgehog gasp.

"Sonic, you dint go 'way! That guy was pokin' me an' I was scared an' I thought I was nabbed b' aliens an'…"

He was forced to stop jabbering when he broke out coughing. Sonic handed him a glass of water and patted his shoulder until it stopped.

"Easy there, big guy," he said with a chuckle. "We're at my place by the Mystic Ruins, at Station Square. No aliens here."

Tails took a long drink, then looked around the room. It was quite simple by most standards, with only the bed and its small table, a dresser, and a single large window, but to a little orphan who had slept on the ground most of his life it was a remarkable sight.

"S' this your room, Sonic?" he asked, his ears drooping a little. "M' sorry… it's real nice, I don't wanna take it."

To his surprise, Sonic smiled as he took the glass and set it back on the bedside table.

"Well, no problem then 'cause ya didn't. I let ya have it till you're better."

Tails' jaw dropped, and he stared at the hedgehog with huge eyes. All his life, he'd never been given something as big as a whole room.

"Why?" he finally managed. Sonic cocked his head, looking puzzled for some reason.

"Cause you're sick and I'm not. Besides, the couch is comfy too."

Tails blinked, his eyes still wide. Why would a famous hero like Sonic be so nice to someone like him, not even asking for anything in return? It was beyond the little kit's comprehension.

"You were havin' a pretty rough night," Sonic was saying. "I was kinda worried for a while."

Tails' ears drooped and he looked down.

"M' sorry, Sonic," he mumbled. To his surprise he felt the hedgehog ruffle his hair.

"Will ya stop apologizing already, squirt? You really gotta lighten up a bit."

Tails couldn't help smiling a little, but even though he was using a teasing tone, Sonic felt a deep sadness inside. Even if the cub's physical condition was improving, the same couldn't be said for his mind. His self-esteem had been beaten almost to oblivion, and there was no telling when or even if he would recover from that.

"So how ya doin'?" he asked. "Ya hungry?"

Almost right away Tails' stomach growled and he looked down as his muzzle reddened, his ears flat.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sonic said, grinning as he stood. "Hope ya don't mind some more chili… it's the closest thing to soup I can make."

Still too embarrassed to look up, Tails nodded. A hand ruffled his hair again and footsteps left the room.

Tails lay back against the pillow and hugged Socks against his chest as he looked at the window. Rain pattered against it as distant trees shivered in the wind. Despite the rainy sky, the place was beautiful. And there was something else… something he couldn't quite place. It was something peaceful and still, something that made him feel safe.

All of a sudden a sweet, spicy odor drifted into the room. Tails tried not to drool as his stomach growled even louder, reminding him how hungry he was. Finally Sonic came back with a large, steaming bowl.

"Here ya go," he said, placing it in Tails' lap. "Careful, it's hot."

Tails took the spoon and stirred the chili a few times before scooping some up. He blew on it several times, then cautiously placed it in his mouth.

Sonic chuckled as the kit's eyes sparkled and he began gobbling larger spoonfuls in quick succession.

"Ya like it, huh?

Unable to speak through his full mouth, Tails nodded.

"You got good taste," Sonic said, grinning as he sat at the foot of the bed. "Don't eat too fast though… ya might get sick."

Tails froze for a few moments, then swallowed hard and began scooping up much tinier amounts, chewing each one for almost twenty seconds before swallowing. Sonic tried his best not to laugh as he watched; the kid was just adorable.

When the bowl was finally empty Tails began to place it on the bedside table, wincing a little. Sonic quickly stood and took it.

"Feelin' better?" he asked.

Tails hugged Socks and nodded, smiling. A warm, pleasant feeling was spreading from his now full tummy and the stuffy feeling in his head and nose seemed to be clearing a little.

"Thanks," he said. Sonic smiled at him before sitting back down on the bed.

"You really love that little guy, don't cha? Where'd ya get him?"

The little fox felt his throat constrict as tears came unbidden to his eyes. He swallowed and tightened his arms around the stuffed bear.

"Tails?" Sonic's concerned voice came. "What's wrong?"

Tails hesitated a moment, not sure he could talk without crying. After a few moments he held the bear out, the leg with the tag turned toward Sonic. The hedgehog frowned in confusion as he lifted the tag, squinting at it.

His eyes went wide, then he looked up at Tails with a sad, pitying look.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," he said, sounding guilty. "I didn't know."

Tails nodded, hugging the bear again.

"S' okay," he managed to say. He felt the bed shift, then Sonic was placing a hand on his head.

"I know how it feels, y' know," he said softly. "My mom and dad're gone too."

Tails felt his eyes go wide as he looked up, his jaw slack with disbelief.

"R-… really?" he whispered. Sonic gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"Yeah."

Tails looked up at him, still trying to wrap his head around the fact. He opened his mouth to speak, but just then a rumble of thunder came from outside. The little fox's eyes snapped to the window as lightening flashed behind the clouds.

Fear swelled in Tails' chest and he clutched Socks even tighter as he started shaking, pressing his back into the pillow. The bed shifted beside him and Sonic was sitting beside him, stroking the fur on his head.

"It's okay," he said in a soothing tone. "It won't hurt ya."

Still trembling, Tails turned and pressed his face into the stuffed bear as he nestled into the hedgehog's side. Somehow, it made him feel better.

…

Sonic couldn't help smiling as the little fox finally relaxed completely, his breathing becoming slow and deep. He kept stroking Tail's head for a few moments, then slowly got up and tucked the blankets around him.

"Sleep tight, little bud," he said softly.


	5. Promises

Floorboards creaked faintly as Sonic paced up and down the hall outside his room, making sure to keep his footsteps quiet as not wake Tails. He rubbed his head as he ran over the situation and what to do about it.

It wasn't that he was eager to get rid of Tails… far from it. He'd really liked having the kid around. But stepping into the role of full-time caregiver? That was something completely different.

Chaos knew Sonic had no idea how he'd managed even the little he'd done now, and Tails should have something better than that. He should have a real family… one that could give him the better life he deserved.

And yet, even though Sonic had taken care of him for barely three days Tails looked at him like he was the only good person on the face of the earth. If Sonic gave him away now, even if the intentions were good, he knew it would only be a crushing betrayal to the little cub. It could very well break his already fragile heart for good, and Sonic would never forgive himself if he was the one to cause that.

Sonic sighed again, and rubbed his forehead. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, the hedgehog's ears twitched and he heard a soft whimpering sound. He hesitated outside his door and began debating whether or not to go in. Tails often did things like that in his sleep, but it usually didn't last long and the kid needed all the rest he could get.

Just as he was about to turn away, a terrified wail almost split his ears. Without a second thought he yanked open the door and raced inside. Tails was still asleep, but he was shaking hard and his face was contorted in agony.

"M-M-Mommy…" he sobbed. "H-help me… Daddy… Mommy!"

Sonic felt his throat constrict as he hurried over and placed his hands on Tails' shoulders, shaking them gently.

"Tails!" he called. "Tails, wake up!"

The kit cried out as his eyes snapped open, and Sonic pushed on his shoulders to hold him down in case he began thrashing. If one of his damaged ribs broke, it could puncture a lung.

"It's okay, little bud," he said quickly. "It's okay, you're safe. Nothing bad's gonna happen to you."

The wild panic in Tails' eyes began to fade, but he burst into tears and pressed his face into his teddy bear.

Letting go of his shoulders, Sonic sat on the bed beside him and stroked his back.

"Have a bad dream, kiddo?" he murmured.

Without looking up, Tails nodded. He kept crying into his bear, and Sonic bit his lip with unease. Finally he took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't going to say the wrong thing.

"You want to talk about it?"

To his relief Tails' crying slowed, but he still wouldn't look up.

"It… it was all dark n' scary, n'…th-they were hittin' me…" he sobbed. "Sayin' I w-w-was a freak… n-nobody'd ever love me…"

Before Sonic could say anything, Tails curled his two tails around his body as if they could somehow shield him from the cruelties of the world.

"Th-they're right…" he choked out. "M-my mommy n' daddy loved me… b-but they're gone n' now… I'm all 'lone."

Sonic felt his throat tighten, and in his mind he seemed to transport back to when he lost his parents, when the exact same thoughts had run through his head. And he hadn't even been through half of what Tails had been.

"Oh, kiddo…"

Being as gentle as possible, he gathered the trembling cub in his arms. Tails turned and pressed into the hedgehog's chest.

"I-I don't wanna be 'lone anymore, Sonic," he whimpered. "I don't wanna be 'lone."

Sonic swallowed hard. Maybe he didn't know exactly what he was doing… maybe he had no idea how he was going to manage beyond today. All he knew for sure was that he couldn't leave this little kit.

"Hey," he said, lifting Tails' chin until his tear-filled blue eyes were looking up at his. "You're not gonna be alone anymore, buddy. Okay?"

Tails blinked a few times, then the dullness in his eyes lifted just a little, like the sun poking through the clouds after a long storm.

"Y-… you're not gonna… leave me 'lone too?"

Sonic gave him a little smile and ruffled the fur on his head.

"No kiddo. I'm not gonna leave ya alone," he said, then drew an X on his chest. "Cross my heart."

Tails' eyes went wide as even more tears filled them, then he closed them tightly and buried his face in Sonic's chest again as he began to sob. Sonic swallowed hard and began to rock back and forth as he stroked the little cub's back.

"Shh, it's okay, kiddo," he murmured. "Just let it out… it's okay."

For almost an hour Tails cried like he'd never cried before, his tears soaking Sonic's chest. After a few more moments the hedgehog began to grow concerned that Tails might hurt his ribs.

"Think ya can come up for some air, little bud?" he asked, patting Tails' head.

The kit took a shuddering breath before looking up with red, puffy eyes.

"How come?" he croaked.

Sonic forced himself not to laugh and gave the small fox a little grin.

"Cause breathin' makes living a little easier," he said, but Tails shook his head, his ears flapping.

"Nuh uh…" the kit said. "How come you're not gonna leave me? Y' don' even know me, not really. An' nob'dy else wants me cause I'm a freak, so how come you don' wanna go 'way too, Sonic? How come?"

Sonic sighed and placed a hand on Tails' head, rubbing behind his ears.

"First of all, kiddo, you're not a freak. Those kids were just sick jerks and they were lying. You're a very special little kid, and if anyone tells you that's not true they either don't understand or they're jealous."

Tails gazed up at him, his blue eyes wide and glowing with wonder.

"R-… really?" he whispered. Sonic grinned at him.

"You bet. And second, I'm not gonna leave because you don't deserve that, just like you didn't deserve what those creeps did to you."

He looked straight at Tails and hoped that his face showed the sincerity he felt.

"Cause I don't turn my back on people who need me."

Tails stared up at him for several moments, then flung his arms around Sonic's waist and hugged him tight. The hedgehog felt a strange warmth spread through him as Tails nuzzled into his chest, and he hugged the little fox back with a loving smile.


	6. Beginning of Brotherhood

Tails was feeling better than he had in a long time; his cough was much better, and he wasn't so stuffy anymore… even his side didn't hurt as bad. Maybe even better than that, he felt happy. It had been so long since he was really happy he'd almost forgotten what it was like.

Sonic had been really nice to him; he fed him nice, made him feel better when he was scared and even told him neat stories when he couldn't sleep. He even let him watch cartoons downstairs during the day, which was very exciting for Tails given that he'd only seen TVs through windows.

Tails had been pretty scared when Sonic left for a while yesterday, first because he was convinced he wouldn't come back and then because he came back with bad scrapes all over him. The hedgehog explained that he'd had to go fight Robotnik, and reassured the kit that he was fine.

"Trust me, kiddo… this is the worst I let 'em do," he'd said, smirking.

Since than, Tails had been thinking about things he'd heard about Robotnik. He wanted to ask, but he was still afraid of making Sonic mad. He glanced over at the hedgehog, who was settled on the couch beside him with his hands behind his head. Well, the hedgehog had been awful nice, so maybe just one question wouldn't hurt.

"Sonic?" he asked softly. To his relief, Sonic only glanced at him casually.

"Hmm? What's up?"

Tails took a deep breath, then continued.

"What's ro… re… robuttizing?"

Sonic frowned a little and Tails lowered his ears, but the frown looked more thoughtful than mad. The hedgehog's eyes brightened in realization.

"Oh, ya mean robotisizing," he said. "Well, that's… that's when Robotnik puts someone like you or me in a big machine and…"

He hesitated, then let out a heavy sigh. He looked really sad for some reason.

"It turns 'em into a robot."

The thought made Tails shiver.

"Does it hurt?" he blurted before he could stop himself. Sonic shivered and looked away, and Tails instantly feared that he'd made him upset. Would he get mad?

"I dunno," Sonic finally said, his voice very quiet. "And I hope I never find out. But from what I've heard… yeah. It hurts really bad."

Tails shivered again as his ears flattened.

"M' sorry, Sonic," he mumbled. "I din' wanna make y' all sad."

To his relief, Sonic looked at him and smiled, waving a hand.

"No prob, kid," he said. "It's not your fault. I just… I just don't like to talk about it, that's all."

Tails looked down sheepishly and fiddled with his hands, his ears still lowered.

"Where'd you hear about that, anyway?" Sonic asked.

Tails' ears pricked, and he looked up.

"Nob'dy… I read it on a paper I found once."

Sonic's eyes went wide and he stared at Tails until the kit drew back, flattening his ears again.

"Sonic, did I say somethin' bad?" he asked, but the hedgehog didn't seem to be paying attention.

"You read it?"

Tails cocked his head, confused now.

"W-well… yeah. Why?"

Sonic sat back, shaking his head in amazement.

"Well, jeez, kiddo… I don't know any four-year-olds that can read words that big. How'd ya learn that?"

Tails perked his ears. He'd never thought about other kids like him reading… he just assumed they did.

"They taught th' bigger kids some at the orph'nage," he said. "I came in n' listened too, cause nob'dy minded. Then when it burned up, I practiced with stuff I found while I was lookin' for food. People helped me with big words sometimes if I asked 'em nice."

Sonic stared at him for a moment, making Tails uneasily lower his ears again. To the kit's great surprise, the hedgehog laughed and ruffled the fur on his head.

"You're one way past cool kid, Tails, ya know that?"

Tails' ears flattened as his muzzle went red, but the ghost of a shy smile formed on his face.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Sonic frowned a little and scooted closer, looking Tails over carefully. The kit lowered his ears, uneasy.

"What're ya doin'?" he asked. Sonic peeked under one of his arms.

"Lookin' for a smile… I know one's in there someplace."

The hedgehog stopped suddenly and smirked.

"N' I think I found it. Right about… here."

He poked Tails' furry belly and gently tickled it. The little fox squirmed and giggled, his tails twining around each other.

"There ya go!" Sonic chuckled.

Tails' smile widened, but quickly vanished when the door suddenly burst open.

"Oh Sonic!" a female voice rang out. "I brought everything you asked for!"

Tails' eyes widened as Sonic cringed.

"Oh, great…" he groaned through clenched teeth.

"I don't really get why you need juice boxes, but I got a nice pack of 'em," the cheerful voice continued. Sonic quickly got up and walked around the couch, facing the kitchen area with a smile that looked a little forced.

"Thanks Amy, that's great, but I thought you were bringin' the stuff later tonight."

"Oh, sure, but I figured you'd forget so I decided do it now. Where should I put this?"

Clutching one of his namesakes to ease his trembling, Tails slid off the couch and to the floor. Moving very slowly so he wouldn't hurt his ribs, he padded up to Sonic and risked a peek around his legs.

He found himself looking directly at the newcomer, Amy, who looked like another hedgehog, only she was pink. Her eyes went wide and Tails froze in fear. She had seen him, and both his tails were in plain sight. The kit looked at the ground and trembled as he waited for the disgusted cry he was sure would follow.

"Who's that?"

Suddenly the other hedgehog was crouching down beside Tails, smiling widely.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing!" she cooed. "Where'd you come from? How'd you get two tails?"

Tails' flat ears twitched as he clung to Sonic's leg. What was going on? If she saw his tails, why was she calling him cute? Was this a mean game? A gentle hand rested on his head and Tails nuzzled into Sonic's leg as the hedgehog spoke.

"Take it easy, Ames… he's scared."

Amy's voice went from excited to concerned.

"Oh, poor little guy."

A few minutes passed, then Sonic ruffled Tails' hair. The kit slowly peeked out to see Amy crouching down by him again, holding out a juice box with an encouraging smile. Tails looked up at Sonic, who nodded.

"It's okay, kiddo."

Tails stepped forward, his ears still lowered shyly, and took the juice.

"Thanks," he mumbled. He heard Amy giggle as Sonic grinned at him.

"Why don't ya go drink that while I talk t' Amy, buddy?"

Already slurping through the straw, Tails nodded and walked back to the couch. The TV was still playing, but he could hear the voices from the kitchen.

"He likes to be called Tails. I found him on Westside Island… or he found me. Doesn't have any parents."

"Oh, Sonic, that's so sad… but why'd you bring him here? Wasn't there anyone there who could take him?"

Tails heard Sonic sigh.

"Maybe, but I couldn't leave him there. He was bein' beat up so bad, he couldn't get into town. Poor kid was half-starved when I found him, then the sickos almost broke his ribs."

"Oh… how awful… But, Sonic, how will you take care of him?"

There was a long pause, and Tails pricked his ears, trying to hear. Finally, Sonic spoke, softer this time.

"I… I really don't know, Amy. But I'm the only one he trusts, and he's not gonna get over the hell he's been through anytime soon."

Tails felt his heart beat faster and faster as he waited for Sonic to continue. What was he going to say? He sounded so unsure…

"All I know is he picked me. No idea why, but he did."

The hedgehog's voice grew firmer, a determination filling it.

"He needs me, Ames. I'll figure it out somehow."

….

_**That night…**_

"C'mon, squirt… bedtime."

The little fox yipped in protest when Sonic scooped him up.

"Aw, Sonic… do I have to?"

Sonic grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Yep. You're not all better yet, kiddo, and ya need your rest."

He carried the kit upstairs and into his room. Once Tails got better enough, he'd have to start figuring out where he could sleep. There might be enough room to squeeze another bed in here, and if that didn't work maybe he could convert another room.

"Okay," he said, setting Tails on the bed. "Ya want a tuck-in?"

Tails nodded, smiling. Sonic smiled back.

"You got it."

As he pulled the covers up, he noticed Tails shifting, looking a little uneasy.

"You okay, lil' bud?" he asked.

Tails bit his lip, then looked up with uncertainty in his wide blue eyes.

"Sonic… Amy liked me even though I got two tails, din't she?"

The hedgehog sighed inwardly; it was heartbreaking to see how damaged Tails was by the horrible abuse he'd suffered. Even now, he feared rejection based on his extra tail, and Sonic doubted that it would heal anytime soon. But he'd do all he could to make sure it did.

"Sure she did! You're cute, you're fuzzy, and mundo cool… what's not to like?"

Tails giggled as Sonic gently tickled his furry belly before tucking the covers around him. The cub's face grew solemn again.

"Sonic?"

The hedgehog smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um…" Tails mumbled. "If you're gonna keep me, can…"

His voice trailed off, and Sonic cocked his head.

"Can what? It's okay, Tails."

"W-well…"

Tails took a deep breath and looked up, his eyes solemn and hopeful.

"Could… could you be my big brother?"

Sonic's jaw dropped open. Apparently mistaking it for displeasure, Tails rushed on.

"Just 'cause then I'd be your little brother, and I could keep fixin' your plane and help ya and do stuff for ya for bein' so nice to me."

Finally, Sonic found his voice.

"Tails, I…"

He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat.

"I'd be glad to, kiddo."

He had never seen the little fox's eyes glow as much they did in that moment. It made his heart melt. Tails held out his arms and Sonic leaned down to fold him in a gentle hug, smiling as the kit nuzzled into his chest. Everything would work out somehow… he knew it.

Finally, Sonic cleared his throat.

"Okay, time t' ease up on the mush and get some sleep."

Tails smiled up at him before snuggling into the covers and closing his eyes. Sonic smiled as well and gently ruffled the little fox's bangs.

"G'night…" he murmured. "Little bro."

**The End**

_A/N: And there you have it. All characters are the property of Sega. I hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
